Lugh
Lugh (ルゥ Ru~u) is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi and the identical twin brother of Lleu as well as Nino's son. He hails from the same orphanage of Araphen as Lleu and Chad. Lugh is a mage, coming equipped with fire spells and eventually promoting to a Sage at the player’s discretion. He joins the party in order to fight Bern, who destroyed the orphanage which he, Lleu and Chad belonged to. He makes a brief cameo in Chapter 3, 17, and 18 of the Hasha no Tsurugi manga. Background The son of the late Nino and Jaffar or Erk (depending on the pursued ending of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken), Lugh is the twin brother of Lleu and foster brother of Chad. His personality is the polar opposite of Lleu’s, optimistic, carefree and blithe, while Lleu tends to be gloomy, analytical and sarcastic. The difference in looks between the twins is their eyes. Lugh's eyes are more soft like Nino's while Lleu's eyes are harder and sharper. After witnessing Bern reduce his home to ashes, Lugh decides to join Roy's party to punish those who took part in its destruction. Stats Fūin no Tsurugi Base Stats | Mage | Fire |1 |16 |4 |5 |6 |5 |3 |5 |4 |5 | Anima Magic- D | Fire Vulnerary |} Growth Rates |40% |40% |50% |50% |35% |15% |30% |} Promotion Gains Level 1 Sage *HP: +4 *Magic: +4 *Skill: +2 *Speed: +1 *Defense: +2 *Magic Defense: +2 *Con: +1 *Mov: +1 *Anima Magic Rank +1 *Staves Rank E Supports Lleu, Chad, Hugh, Elen, Milady Overall Lugh is pretty much a well rounded Mage. He has good avoid and magic. His HP and defense are not great, as with all Mages. Lugh boasts average or above growths in the most offensive areas; Magic, Skill, and Speed. Although his base stats are not the best, it will not take long for him to start dodging and doubling most generic enemies. He joins in Chapter 3, making him a useful asset for killing off an abundance of Knights and Wyvern Riders in early chapters, being a cost effective way to deal with high defense enemies. Most of his supports are rather decent options, building one quickly with Chad. Lleu, Hugh, and Elen are good support options because they are also magic users and they will probably be around each other, which is helpful on ranked runs. Lugh has less luck, resistance, and much less magic than Lilina, the other option for a mage, but has more speed and skill. Quote Death Quote Possible Endings *'Lugh - Child of Anima' (理の申し子 Ri no mōshigo) Lugh built a small magic school where the orphanage used to be. He took in orphans and other deprived children and taught them magic as a way to live. Many powerful magicians who left their name in history can have their roots traced back to that school. Etymology Lugh's name is most probably taken from that of the Irish deity of the same name. This deity is represented as a mythological hero, who was, incidentally, the son of Cian and Ethlin. He apparently led the Tuatha Dé Danann to victory in the second battle of Magh Tuireadh and is revered as the High King of Ireland of the distant past. His Welsh counterpart is Lleu. Gallery File:Lughingame.png|Lugh's portrait in Fūin no Tsurugi. Lugh as a Mage.JPG|Lugh as a Mage. Lugh as a Sage.JPG|Lugh as a Sage. Category:Characters Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters